


Blutrausch

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aliens Made Them Do It, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Demonic Possession, Episode: s03e14 Couplet, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Good bsdm etiquetas, He likes blood, Healthy Relationships, I Love You, In the Sexy Way, Innocence, Kinky, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Love, Or not, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Teasing, Their Love Is So, We Just Love Each Other, aoa kitty is a nice girlfriend, aoa kurtty needs more love, but not in abusive way, farmland in bavaria, is important, kurt Darkholme is still Kurt D, kurt darkholme is a farmer, kurt has issues, kurtty-freeform, mentions of his past, red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Blood is something linked to Kurt´s past, blood is something Kurt Darkholme is completely used by now, however, once the world starts rebuilding Kurt Darkholme is discovering a new use for blood he never thought possible, but maybe, Kitty Pryde can help.





	Blutrausch

N/A: I use the google to translate bloodlust in German and not sure if it is correct but well Google is like that. Anywho, the idea came to me because I need to write a smut with AOA!kurtty again.

Blood is something that is intricate on Kurt Darkholme´s life, his childhood and his short life as a married man was marked with blood and revenge, his sword will not be drawn right now still smells the red liquid.

 

His past is cover with blood. Life on this earth, once you can teleport to others dimensions is important to realize which one is yours, is not easy, the only enemy the X-men need to face is themselves.

 

Their past, all the big bads are defeated and earth is slowly being recovery, baby steps, the weapons are put down but not forget. Currently, Kurt Darkholme lives on a farm in Bavaria along with his Kitty.

 

His Kitty, the possessive streak is not lost on his mind. When or why they become an item is a puzzle that Kurt prefer to let without answers. This woman is as broken as he and yet she stays him with him. She smiles here with him and they build a life together.

 

It is not like in the past, when Kurt was young, no, the past is in the past and what Kurt and Kitty have while being different is something that Kurt enjoys and is thankful.

 

And this makes him feel even worse as his appreciation with blood grows to a new level.

 

The pinpoint of this new condition starts with Kitty, as usual, trying to cook something. Once again, she couldn´t cook well and ended up making a sandwich, however, when she was cutting the bread the knife cut slight on her finger.

 

Kurt was there, as always, ready to scowl, chastised and make fun in his caring way as Kitty lazily show her tongue(it is an old dance of them) and Kurt was ready to treat the cut, when, like a joke on his life told by God(he does not believe in God, but somehow he believes someone is laughing at his expenses) saw the thin fillet of blood on her finger.

 

It wasn´t serious. It wasn´t like Kitty ever get hurt.

 

It was, however, the first time Kurt Darkholme was that mesmerize by blood(never once he dwell on his enemies' blood nor on their corpse) of this woman. Without ever thinking, something Kurt never done before, the rock star(her nickname) put the injury finger on his mouth.

 

Gently, uncharastically gently(if you ask for someone else and not Kitty), his tongue begin to suck on her finger. The hot and wet member is cleaning the finger smoothly. His eyes are half lidden, and a breathy moan is the only reply he did give in this interaction.

 

The little blood on her superficial cut was suck and swallow and Kurt slowly takes the finger out of his mouth and sees her widen eyes, his member did get harden. His mishappen hand is holding her hand carefully and take out of his pocket a band-aid.

 

"You were very clumsy" He did say as it was nothing happen and put the band-aid on her cut " you should be more careful, anyway, I have to return to the farm, I´ll eat later" and immediately bamf leaving a confused Kitty behind.

 

Kurt Darkholme is not the sexual deviant people take him for, Kurt and Kitty´s sex life is going very well, thank you very much, but after this incident, Kurt is now with the scary realization that he may have a blood kink for Kitty.

 

"Natürlich würde ich das haben," said in a coarse tone(of course, that happens to me) working on his study room. If one thing comes better after the Apocalypse is that now with the rebuild project there´s no discrimination against mutants. Kurt can work on his farm, going to the city and no one would battle an eye for his furry and blue appearance nor his scarlet eyes.

 

"rot wie Blut," said bemusedly at the cosmical joke that is certainly being pulled on him(red like blood) as the blue man sigh dejectedly and in the sanctuary of his study room, Kurt Darkholme is reading his papers, taking care of a farm is not just working on the land.

 

Someone phased through the door, a woman with curly chestnut hair, a green sweater, a white pants and a smile on her face. Entering without a warning, meeting the scarlet eyes with her bright mood.

 

His universe. His Kitty.

 

Kurt is an unapologetic possesive person.

 

"Hi, Rockstar," she said in a breezy tone " today is your turn to cook dinner," she said with a knowing smile "cooking is an adventure, my dear Kurt," she said and Kurt only groaned at that making the woman chuckles inwardly.

 

"I completely forget, I´ve no idea what to cook, by the way, how is the job holding up?" he asked as the blue man begins to restore his papers to the right location.

 

"Oh you know those little urchins can be," she said in good humour, then it fades a little " sometimes I tell about the past and they think I´m telling a fictional story, and for a moment, I would like to think it was a fictional story," she said sighing " the past shouldn´t be forget"

 

There´s a comfortable silence in the study room as Kurt concords with her words. The blue man rose from his chair (the room is poorly lit, giving a vibe of a dark romance novel) and is ready to make food, he is about to ask if she wants to eat something when Kitty asks.

 

"Do you have a blood kink?" she asked curiously looking straight into his scarlet eyes that are widening at such question. "Yes, I noticed, you can´t avoid or hide things from me, Kurt, so...blood kink?"

 

"Me?" he aghast posed and once looking at her eyes, the realization hit him once again that Kitty Pryde knows him deeply. " I...think is not a blood kink, is a blood kink with you, I feel this just with you, but rest assured I´ll never touch you"

 

"Kurt!" she said.

 

" I´ll not hurt you, I refuse to do that, my shameful kink won´t bother you" Kurt would continue his speech, yet, Kitty interrupt by putting her finger on his lips. It was the finger that was injured a few days ago.

 

"Chill, you are acting like Kurt Wagner" Kurt now look bemused as she giggles at his reaction " I don´t have a problem if you want to explore this kink"

 

"You are sure?" he asked with a finality tone.

 

"I trust you, Kurt" she replied simply " and it is a better plan than staying in your study room like you are out of a gothic romance novel"

 

"But it is ...your blood" Kurt replied weakly. Her finger is on his lips once again, teasing gently as she repeats with more conviction this time.

 

"I.Trust. You" those final words melt any resistance and shame that Kurt may feel. Kitty put her arms around his neck, muttering sweetly that is too tall(Kurt replied in his Kurt Darkholme way that she is too short) as her lips nibbles with his.

 

His hands are around her waist. His mouth opens to deepen the kiss, there´s never a battle of tongues with them, like many things in their life, it is a partnership and the kiss gets more sexual, now his hands are making sure they try to break Newton´s law and two bodies can´t stay together in one place. A moan escape from her lips and Kurt Darkholme chuckle inwardly. Is always good to know he still has this effect on her.

 

Sometimes, Kitty thinks she has Basorexia. An overwhelming desire to kiss Kurt Darkholme is not productive(not that she is that responsible) but there´s no need to cease the experience at any time.

 

"So, let´s settle this, Rockstar," she said a Rubatosis crept into her heart, there´s always this anxiety and joy everytime they make love, Kurt often tease that this means Kitty is a forever teenager, this is also often counter-attacked with the mock statement that Kurt is a Broody old man.

 

Kurt´s forehead touches hers. A mere moment to enjoy this peace, then his hand intertwined with hers and both go to their bedroom. A place that, according to Kurt, should be dark as his soul, however, Kitty merely rolls her eyes at the statement and the bedroom is now a combination of the two.

 

They kiss one more time, and if Kitty has the mind she could say Kurt is the one acting as a teenager now. Kitty Pryde is in a pure state of Anoesis. His kisses have this power.

 

Then his hand, big and calloused(the blood, the sword its has a toll on Kurt) as he starts to take her sweeter out. She did mention she could just phase out, yet, Kurt wants to do that. There´s a thrill in taking her clothes that nothing can replace.

 

Getting on her birth suit is always a vulnerable position. Kurt can´t help by saying how gorgeous she is, which, only increase the blush on her face.

 

"We are together for all this time, and you still blush when I call you gorgeous?!" there´s a lightly smile on his face and Kitty, in an immature and childish way, show her pink tongue to him.

 

She in retaliation take his dark sweeter as well, his pants in one go. The fact he goes commando is expected and appreciated. As they are both naked, Kurt carries her to the bed gently, a side that fewer people can see of him.

 

"Hey," his voice is husky earning her attention " if you feel uncomfortable with this let me know, please" Kitty nods and soon he begins. Teasing is a second nature for him(aside from sarcasm and stabbing fools) as the man starts to sucking on her breasts gently, at first.

 

Sucking greedily on her breasts id cause an impact on her, Kitty is not holding back how pleasant the action is(she is louder and Kurt takes this with pride, pun intended), Kitty is very sensitive for someone that can phase through anything.

 

"Kurt!" she exclaimed, she can feel his smirk at her reaction. Now, his teeth meet her skin, her nipples already sensitive is aware allows her moans fill the room. The teeth, his fangs tease her breasts, her nipples carefully chuckling at her reaction.

 

"You are really cute, you know that?" he asked on top of her looking her part lips and half lidden "cute and sexy" replied arch an eyebrow at her amused.

 

"And you are gloomy and dark, love you anyway," Kitty said in a breathy-voiced. Kurt kissed between her bosom and traces kisses to her neck, until reaches the nape of her neck, making Kitty shiver with the action.

 

"Kurt" she repeats his name once again gulping hard as his tongue touches her neck, her weak spot, making her fists turn white as she grabs the sheet hard.

 

Then his teeth sick on her neck, Kitty grunts a little as his teeth marked her skin, this does cause a knowing effect on his body, the teeth marks and the thin and weak blood that came out. His tongue licks the small and weak trail of blood come from the bite.

 

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked with his fang stained with her blood " are you feeling pain? do you want me to stop?"

 

"No, is ok, the bite is ok," Kitty said and Kurt nods and continues to lick the mark(weak, already leaving a hickey form on her neck, in a safe space) tracing kisses on the spot and Kitty is enjoying this part.

 

Kurt nods and kissing her, mixing saliva and blood in the kiss. Leaving her breathless. Kurt then opens her legs, watching her womanhood in anticipation.

 

First, his face reached her entrance and then his tongue lick and penetrates as deep as possible earning her moans. Her climax comes easily, Kurt taste and swallow shameless. His tails start to tease her entrance gaining her moans.

 

"Goddamit Kurt, stop, teasing me" she shouted in her typical way.

 

"Katzchen, there´s no God, you know that, " said the atheist as his tail continues to tease, in and out of her wet folder, Kitty can feel his smirk.

 

"Kurt, For Fuck´s sake, do it," she threatens as her entrance clench on its tail, wanting more, Kurt has this unique talent to make her insane(in bed)

 

"Uhm, say please!" he said enjoying the view, the action and everything else in the moment. But deep down, he knows he wants more as well, the teasing needs to stop.

 

Her legs are open and Kurt begin to thrust on her, this time, using his member this time(no more teasing, sadly!) to completely be inside her, stretching the woman completely.

 

His movements start slow and carefully, Kitty didn´t hold back the sounds as the moves begin making the woman rise to him, embrace him and asking, in her pleading tone to go faster.

 

"Faster, Kurt, please" his hands are feeling her back, the sweat running from the skin make he embrace her tightly(loving, warmly and poised) as he concedes her wish.

 

"Oh ah, faster, Kurt, oh" her words are music to him. Kurt speed the thrust feeling their climax coming in any second. His sharp teeth dug on her shoulder(his scarlet eyes, like blood, looking at her form fiercely) and bite her shoulder a bit strongly(albeit, not too much, there´s a thin line of blood on her shoulder) and moaning at the taste(the bite, her blood, her!)

 

They cum shortly after the bite, the seeds mixed together wasn´t enough to stop them. A lick to the wound is given and anew thurst begin(hungry, the couple loves the feeling of being together)

 

Much time later, a recently waken Kurt rub his eyes and look at the sleeping Kitty and the wounds, the bites(the blood ceased already, now, leaving the mark) and leave the bed to get the medical supply, slowly and carefully and quickly, Kurt Darkholme patch the bites nicely.

 

Now, Kurt looks at the ceiling wondering what to say next, what he can cook. His musings are over(for the time being) as Kitty wake up, still naked as him, and let a big yawn escape her lips.

 

"Hey, RockStar," she said graciously " it was good for you?"

 

"Should I ask this?" Kurt said joking a little then asked again a bit more serious " It was ...good for you?"

 

"It was good, no, Kurt, I didn´t regret and if you want to repeat the kink again, I´m game," she noticed the patch wounds kindly " I like it"

 

Kurt joins her in the bed and they rest quietly, there´s cuddle( a sensation of secret, no one would believe how much cuddle a certain someone likes) and comfort between them, along with question if the other is ok, if there´s any pain or if they need something.

 

"Kurt, I´m fine, I promised, now, let´s just cuddle and worry about the dinner later"

 

"Uhm, ok,"

 

"Hey, Rockstar, since we are opening the kinky door, let´s talk about kinky" she smiled at him, kissing his chin, feeling his fur (she can confirm it is like velvet) and enjoying this intimacy. Something only lovers can do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blood kink-I never get how this kink works, no, I´m not kinking shame, anyone. I often see this kinky being related to vampires and I always think that the vampire wouldn´t waste the food(but meh what I know? NOTHING, that right)
> 
> The German words are brought to you thanks to Google translator.
> 
> So, this is an AOA AU where they are rebuilding the world instead of dying. I like this idea more than all mutants dying for nothing.


End file.
